


Will she?

by funkyj4eva



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Bets & Wagers, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:07:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27859573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funkyj4eva/pseuds/funkyj4eva
Summary: It's just ticking over to mid afternoon, when a radio call comes in for the Chief claiming that her immediate attention is required. Arriving at the scene, she walks into something she really didn't expect.
Relationships: Lin Beifong & Saikhan, Lin Beifong/Kya II
Comments: 9
Kudos: 120





	Will she?

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short one shot from an idea that I had.

*Radio crackles to life*

"Officer Hun to Chief Beifong, do you copy?"

"Beifong here, go ahead."

"I have a situation down in Dragon Flatsborough that requires your immediate attention."

The Chief frowned as she glanced at the clock on the dashboard, seeing that it's only 2:30pm. "What's your twenty?"

"At the corner of Sato Way and Avatar Boulevard."

"Copy. Are reinforcements required?"

"That is a negative."

"Copy. Travelling now, ETA 10 minutes."

Turning on her sirens, she chucks a u-turn and speeds off to the other end of the city, bypassing all the red lights on her way. As the Chief arrives at the scene, she surveys her surroundings and immediately makes her way over to the reporting Officer. A quick salute of was given once her presence was known.

"What's the situation?" The Chief regarded the Officer.

"There was a disturbance reported between a group of civilians inside this establishment 5 minutes prior to the radio call." Hun said, gesturing to the building on the right. "One of the civilians involved specifically requested your presence and refused to cooperate until you arrived."

"All right, lead the way." She huffs.

Officer Hun and the Chief of Police enters the building and he leads her towards the bar at the back of the room. As she approaches, her eyes start to adjust to the dimmed lighting and she can start to make out a tall, slender, tanned, woman with long silver hair draped over the counter laughing at something the barman said. Her breath slightly catches for a moment as recognition registers, and mutters to herself, "this better not be who I think it is..."

A few more steps closer, "Oh for the love of..."

"KYA! What the HELL are you doing here?!"

A melodical laugh escapes from Kya's lips as she turns to acknowledge the unimpressed police Chief. Kya then turns to face the barman and the group of civilians surrounding her at the bar.

"See, I told you she'd come!" Kya announces to the group. "And in less than 15 minutes! Toni, I believe you'll be picking up my tab for today. Thaaannnnk you! Chen, you'll have to do better next time. Kazan, what can I say? You're lucky you went with your gut feeling otherwise you'll be just like Chen, Toni and those other two."

A few groans and cheers can be heard from the crowd, and a few yuans could be seen exchanged. In good spirits, Kya slaps the counter, slides off her stool and picks up her bag, then turns to look at the bewildered Chief, whose face was starting to return to her usual scowl.

"Chief! Glad you could make it! Your timing is impeccable as always." Kya winked.

"Kya.."

"Well, I'm ready to leave. Are you finished for the day? We could head home together." Kya cut across as she skips over to the Chief.

"Ugh... Chief?" An uncertain Hun interrupted the two women. "What are your orders? Should I continue this investigation?"

The Earthbender turns to address her officer, having forgotten of his presence due to this unusual scene.

"Hun, leave this with me. Please contact Assistant Chief Saikhan and let him know that I will not be returning for the rest of the day. Then continue with your rounds and report back to headquarters once completed. Dismissed."

"Sir!"

Officer Hun snaps up with a salute to the Chief, abruptly turns and makes his way out of the building with the two benders in tow. As soon as the two women exit the building and had rounded the corner, the Chief stops, pinches the bridge of her nose, and with an audible sigh turns to look at the Waterbender.

"Mind telling me why the Chief of Police's immediate attention was required at this establishment at 2:30pm on a Tuesday?" the perplexed Earthbender asked the content Waterbender.

"Oh Lin! Just had a small wager on whether or not I could possibly coax the mighty Chief of Police into coming to fetch me from this dive bar in the middle of the afternoon. You certainly didn't disappoint." Kya laughed and swatted at the Chief's crossed arms. "You actually saved me a few yuans that I didn't have!"

Another sigh can be heard while Lin rolls her eyes at the smiling Healer.

"Kya, despite the fact that I responded to the call out. I hope you know that I do not condone being summoned on the whim of proving one's point over a small wager. I have a duty to the people, and this is NOT one of the ways that I serve this city. "

"Oh relax Lin. If you didn't show up I would have had to pay off a rather hefty bar tab, of which I certainly did not have enough yuans to cover. You'd be down here to pay for it yourself, as I would've called you to help me out here. Either way, the tab is settled and you're taking the afternoon off. I'd say it's beginning to look like a lovely day!"

Exasperated, Lin eyed her girlfriend.

"Fine. But this is NOT to happen again in the future. Is that clear?"

"Crystal."

"... So does this mean you're taking me home?"

"If I must."

The Metalbender turns and openly gestures towards her parked Satomobile a couple of meters away.

The drive home was quiet. Quieter than Kya would've liked it to be. She shoots a few nervous glances to the Metalbender during their 20 minute drive home, trying but failing to read the thoughts going through her girlfriend's mind. By the time they turned onto the street of their shared apartment, Kya was fidgeting with the hem of her sash as the quietness had become deafening.

 _Crap. Did I go too far?_ Kya thought to herself.

As Lin pulled into their parking spot, she let out a soft chuckle.

"Lin?"

"I can't believe you did that." Lin shook her head with a look of amusement on her face.

"You're not mad?"

"How can I be when you've found a way to solve two problems?" Lin leaned in and gave a swift kiss to Kya's forehead. "Plus, I believe the drive home was punishment enough for the stunt you pulled."

"Ugh! You had me really worried there!"

"Well, serves you right. I can't have you thinking that I didn't mean what I said earlier."

The tension melts away for Kya and she lets out a sigh of relief.

"Alright, that's enough torture for you. Let's go upstairs and enjoy what's left of the day. If memory serves me correct, you still owe me a favour or two..." Lin casually said with a slight smirk, as she started to unbuckle her seat belt to exit the Satomobile.

Quick to follow, Kya hastily unbuckled herself to follow after the disappearing Chief.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfic I've ever written. I hope I've captured the nature of Lin and Kya and was able to portray them properly. 
> 
> Welcome to feedback, let me know what you think!
> 
> Find me on tumblr!


End file.
